<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Promise by PettyMermaidsGf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734182">A Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PettyMermaidsGf/pseuds/PettyMermaidsGf'>PettyMermaidsGf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlander (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2020, Mutual Frustration, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fic, Teasing, all i know about this show is that Claire and Jamie are hot af; married af; and horny af, the ‘I am your servant madam’ @ the wedding had my brain filled with devil emojis, then filled it with SIN, u know how it is; so have some sin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PettyMermaidsGf/pseuds/PettyMermaidsGf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic: Claire, Jamie and teasing.</p><p>Or, the one where Claire is absolutely enraged because her husband will do everything *but* shag her as a silly form of courtship, and Jamie is absolutely thrilled to dirty-talk his wife into blissful, mouthy oblivion.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>listen, gays, and theys, i am but a smol bi who thirsts over fictional characters and watching these two on screen together? yeah i can see why y'all watch this show and it is NOT for the plot. </p><p>but i understand, y'know? I understand.</p><p>This one's for a dear mutual on Twitter who wanted to thirst over Jamie and give me something to write for Kinktober - obviously October's long gone but SHH IT STILL COUNTS, OKAY?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>Sometimes, she swears he does it on purpose. The long, yearning looks with the barest twinge of heat, the gentle brush of his fingertips ghosting along the inside of her wrist, the way her name sounds lovely and worn and rough in his mouth, lilt in his voice stroking the vowels just right and stretching them out like the tide brought crashing to shore.</p><p>And she’s falling for it like a young widower would fall for the split-second flash of a woman’s bare ankles beneath the long skirts of her dress. Easily, endlessly, and without question. The problem is that Jamie Fraser is a bloody tease even when he’s not trying, and drives her damn near to distraction and utmost fury <em>especially</em> when he’s trying.</p><p>She finds him out in the stables in the rain and demands to know what in the hell does he think he’s doing?</p><p>And he looks at her with that impossibly attractive smile-smirk, gives an almost imperceptible tilt of his head, and leans in close to ask, “Idunno lass, what exactly d’ye think I’m doing?”</p><p>He’s standing so close to her now that Claire can see the blue of his irises, pale as summer sky and clear, sunlit water. He’s standing so close to her now that his breath ghosts across her face the way she wishes his fingertips would and she hates how much she wants, needs, and aches for his touch even now.</p><p>“Oh, you know exactly what you’re doing and I don’t appreciate it <em>the least bit!</em>” Claire seethes, her chest heaving as the words pour out of her. He’s been at it for days, <em>weeks</em>, torturing her with this slow, sensual courting business when all she wants is to rip his clothes off and fucking <em>have him already. </em></p><p>“During our vows, when you said you were my servant-” She starts, but he cuts her off with his beautiful, roughened lilt and laughing eyes.</p><p>“I meant it, Sassenach, I’d do anything you’d wish of me.” And then he gives her a smile that’s slow to bloom into a smirk before he puts a finger to her lips and murmurs, “<em>Except</em> for what you currently ask of me.”</p><p>“Jamie Alexander Fraser, I swear to fucking <em>God, </em>why must you be the most attractive and infuriating man on the face of the Earth?” Claire’s absolutely fuming at this point and the sound of her husband’s laughing voice in her ear only serves to increase that fury and the deep, well of need filling up inside her.</p><p>“Aye, that’s Jamie Alexander Malcolm Mackenzie Fraser to you, love.” She swears he’s enjoying this even more than she is, at this point. His voice is at once a balm to her every nerve and the source of her ever-present frustration, because he’s convinced himself that they should do this the right way, the proper way, and not having him after the heat of their first time is driving her absolutely mad.</p><p>They haven’t been married long, scarcely two months, and it’s actually rather ridiculous because they’d been, and still are, strangers to each other in so many ways that matter, rather than deeply committed lovers, friends and partners making profound vows to each other.</p><p>And real, deep and loving marriages, (“proper marriages”, as he would call them) require a sense of warmth and familiarity with one another that they may not have found in their newly-wedded and strange arrangement just yet, but she knows that she wants them to get there sooner rather than later. But more than that, though? She just wants him to take the bloody hint already and <em>let her have it, </em>dammit.</p><p>“D’you like when I make you wait for it, Claire? When I tease you for days on end so that you can’t get the sound of me, the taste of me, the very bloody thought of me, out of your pretty head? D’you like when I wind ye up and down again and again and then, just when you think I’ll let you have a taste-”</p><p>She can feel his body heat and the comforting, familiar weight of his chest (and when did it become that way?, she wonders, and which had come first?) against her back as he leans in close and kisses the shell of her ear. The single touch steals her breath and heats her whole body, every ounce of her held breathless and waiting. And then he gently, slowly, with an aching, swelling reverence, sinks his teeth into the skin of her cartilage and <em>bites. </em>And she can’t hold back the sound that leaves her lips, loud and carnal and desperate, because Lord knows she needs this - she needs him<em>.</em> And then he soothes the sudden, bittersweet sting of his teeth with the warmth of his tongue and she’s so blindingly angry and aroused and <em>wet </em>over this whole thing-</p><p>Then he ruins it all by straightening up to his full height and pulling away again, a smile on his face and a laugh in his eyes when he murmurs, “Aye, y’know actually, I think I’ll make ye wait a month longer.”</p><p>Just for that, she pulls him in by his vest and kisses him long and hard and sudden, only breaking away to swear, “Then I think you should know I’ll make you bow at my feet long before the month’s end.”</p><p>He cradles her face in his hands and says with all the sincerity and reverence of a wedding vow, a prayer, a promise whispered in the deep of night, “Oh, I look forward to it very much, Sassenach. You must know I do."</p><p>She knows, but that still doesn't make the wait any damned easier.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>is anyone surprised my first foray into this fandom is with smut? anyone, anyone at all? yah i didn't think so, I have no regrets and I'm not even all that sorry 😝</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>